Drama Life and Dreams
by Gotta-Love-Anberlin
Summary: Good things happen after making new friends.At least you can learn to love.How hard could it be?
1. Same Old Same Old

**Sumarry:**Riku is just an ordinary person to most peoples eyes. A normal person who likes Rock Music, in a band, has a drama life and lives it to the fullest.He beleives almost every question should be answered.He beleives theres no right person for him, he meets someone through his friend Kairi. Rikuis taught what life is actually about, and the right way to live it.Its always better when your not alone.

**Anby:**I have a tun of ideas to write about. I try to fit them together, and I come out with a story called Drama Life and Dreams, sounds kind of weird. I havn't put up another chapter for A New Paradise in a long time, so sorry about that. Its hard to work on a story when your computer dies all the time and there are a lot of other people inthe house. I hope you like this story though.

* * *

Drama Life and Dreams-Chapter 1 

Hopeless Romantic is what I am, and im sticking to it.Though I have gone out with a large number of people, I dont think I will find love.For now all I need are my friends and my mom.Yes, thats all I need, and will ever need I suppose.Im not rich or poor, im middle class.I like it that way too.My life is boring, but not all the time, and I choose to live it through what ever will happen.Maybe someday I will meet someone...someone I could grow to love.I live to love and to love would be to live.

I wake up to my alarm clock as usual.Its Saturday and I want to start my sucky life early.More time to hang out with my friends too.Friends are the best ever, cheering you up when your down.Even though you feel like crap one day, you see them and all you can do is smile.Sometimes friends or family are all you can have.

Still its better than nothing and they all mean everything in the world to me.Think about it.You _could_ be sitting in the park, watching the world go by. Doing nothing in your life.That would most likely be called you being lonely.No one really wants to be lonely.Some people only think they dont care.

I thought I didnt, and it almost ruined my life.You shouldnt play with what your dealt, you usually just end up losing it all in the end.Playing with life, playing with dreams, playing just another boring card game.So simple but yet it can be so complex.And through all my friends and family tell me, I will always beleive I am here for one reason.To live like everyone else.In the end it usually sucks.Yay for mankind.

I grab some clothes off the floor. Who knows if they are clean or not. Stripping down to my boxers, I grab my towel which I love oh so much, off of the chair at my desk. I burry my face into it and breath in.Smells good and feels nice.Who doesnt love squishy stuff anyway? I hear noises and it sounds like someones coming up the steps.Placing my hand on the doorknob I try to turn it, but with no prevail. I let go and just as I do the door smacks me in the face. Talk about a morning wake-up call.

"Owwwwww!"

"Haha! Sorry Riku but,You really shouldnt stand in front of doors like that." Real funny. I hate doors. Who the hell created them anyway.The world should not have them. Instead we couldall live likerabbits and burrow under ground in tunnels.Then maybe I wouldnt get killed and I could be left alone.

"Thanks a lot Kairi!" I say with my hand over my face. It really hurt, but she didnt mean it. Atleast I hope she didnt.

"Any time Ku." She laughs and holds out her hand. I hate it when she calls me Ku, but friends give eachother names like that. I smile and take her hand. I really cant stay mad at my friends, their there for me even when _they_ are the ones causing me the pain. Seriously I can not express how much that had hurt, and the door had to hit my nose too. Maybe I broke it, but its not bleeding. AHHH Im such a baby at times. Kairipullsand with support of my legs, pulls me up.

"How did you get in here any way?"I hadnt thought about that yet.

"Your mom let me in, she said to see if you were sleeping still. If you were, which your not, I had to wake you up." There she goes again explaining in full detail. After about five minutes or so she stops- finally Kai, sometimes you take too long.

"Oh yeah,Riku! Me and the guys were going to go hang out in town for a while. Someones coming to visit mefor a while!Hurry up and get ready! I cant wait!"Hyperness Kairi, think about your hyperness. All my friends are like this. She steps back from the door and I walk through.

"Hey! I will be waiting for you downstairs. Everyones allready here!Hurry, hurry, HURRY!"She practically screams, I keep walking. I sigh she brought _everyone_?We are going to have to take my moms van, with a few altered seating arrangements.I walk in the bathroom, drop my clothes and fully undress. I turn on the water and hop in not caring if its too hot or cold. Then I stand there for a minute.

"Who is Kai meeting?" Guess I didnt stop and think again. Still I wonder who they are.Probably another one of her annoying Girly girl friends. This is gonna suck.

* * *

Likeies? I find parts of it too obvious, but maybe its just me.I was bored so I wrote it. After geting KH2 I was ouccupied for a while. I have almost beaten it and when I do Im going to be sad like after I beat the first one. ALL SO SADDDDD! Hem sorry about that. Ya so Im waiting to beat it. I keep dying at the part im at. Its geting awfully annoying too, more reaon for me TO beat it I suppose. Anyway I hope you liked it Im working on more chapters allready so Ch2 should be out soon. Sorry about all the grammar too. All people who review will be worshiped and given a Materialized computer cookie!


	2. Newby

**Drama Life and Dreams **

**Ch.2 Newby**

Anby: I finally posted another chapter for this!It's been for ever since I updated any of my stories.This chapter is going to be kind of short 'cause I wrote it pretty fast.Chapter three should be longer though.It doesn't really have a plot yet, I'm trying to go with the flow(I had to say that!).I may be posting a new chapter for 'The Orphan's Other Half' sometime soon too, if anyone likes it so far.

Don't own any characters from KH or KH2.I only own the peeps I, personally create in my own head.Thus, that is why they call it _FanFiction _children.

R&R Why you ask?It makes me happily!When I'm happily it makes my stories more happily!(Not all the time though)

* * *

I finally finished my shower, got dressed, and headed down stairs. Kairi handed me a piece of paper with directions written on it.I guess we were picking up her friend at the train station. 

Selphie, Axel, Kairi, Tidus, and I had to beg my mom to borrow the Mini. She finally agreed as long as we didn't dent it or crash it. I don't think she would be as worried about us as much as her van.We filed out of the house at walking pace and then ran to the Mini after I had shut the house door.

After taking ten minutes of our precious time to fight over seating arrangements,

"Jeez Riku!Can't you tell Axel I get front?"

I sighed.

"Well Kai I would but Axel did call shotgun." Kairi pouted at me from the passenger door.

"Fineeeeeeee!Axel can have shotgun, but I call behind driver!!!"Selphie and Tidus started to laugh.Kairi turned around and saw they had taken the middle seats already.

"Screw you hippies!!!"Tidus pulled his seat forward and motioned for her to get in the very back.

"Seatbelts everyone!"I adjusted the mirror and the steering wheel and pulled out on to the street.

We were off to see the wizard!Well, you get my point!

Here we were pulling into the station about fifteen minutes later. All in all the ride there was pretty fun. Kairi got over her seating-fight loss, and we danced to Atreyu (if you considered headbanging dancing).

We all got out of the van and went to see how much time there was left until the train got here.Selphie was the first to notice that the train was already here.After waiting another ten minutes or so we heard a screech and saw Kairi rushing forwards like a line-backer in a football game.

She tackled a brunette...boy?And by gosh he/ she had the most gorgeous blue eyes. I don't even know why I said 'by gosh,' but I was too busy getting glances at the pretty face in front of me to even care.Not only that, whoever this was, they must have a great taste in music because they were wearing an As I Lay Dying shirt.

Kairi motioned for us to come over and meet her friend.We walked over smiling, hoping to make a good first impression.

"Guys this is Sora, he's staying with me for a while." I knew it!It's a boy!Wow, I hope I wasn't the only one that thought he was a girl.Eh-heh yeah.

Sora smiled and waved.

"Sora this is Selphie,Axel,Tidus, and Riku."Of course she says my name last.

"I've heard a lot about you from Kairi."Wait, was he talking to me?I looked at everybody then at Kairi.She smiled.

"Oh really?That's cool."I didn't really know what to say about that.I still can't believe Kairi talked about me.

I must now admit Kairi is the bestest friend I could ever have!I take back all the mean things I said about her.Oh, wait I didn't say anything bad about her.Then, if and when I say something bad about her I will know not to ahead of time.

I wonder if I will ever be able to not confuse myself in a conversation with myself.

Ok, back to the cute newby!

"Let's get outta here!Im bored."We left the station and headed to Kairis' house so Sora could drop his stuff off.

At Kairis' house

All of us sat around Kairis' family room thinking of something fun to do. I must say that is easy to say and hard to do.

"Movies?"Selphie suggested.

"Nah nothing goods playing tonight.How about the mall."Axel is quite the smart cookie.The mall is allways fun, well usually it is

"Im up for it if you guys are."I sat up from laying on the floor.

"Sounds good to me."Tidus, Selphie, and Kairi said in unison.

"One condition though."We all looked at Sora who hadn't really tried to start a conversation with us.

"I gotta go to Hot Topic!"

"Hell yeah!Hot Topic rules!!!!"Kairi shouted pumping her fist into the air.

Then, we all ran out of the house laughing like crazy school girls.

* * *

**Anby: Told you this chapter was going to be kinda short.Anyways the next chapter is going to be longer and pretty funny.I have it all planned out already.If you have any questions about this, my other two storeis, or my new story that should be out soon, you can ask me.I always like to awnser peoples questions.I'm not going to give away everything though so mneh to you. **

**Next chapter for A New Paradise is going to be up soon!!!**

**Thankies for reading -**

**_Next Chapter of Drama Life and Dreams: What the dang is that?Why are you poking me?!I'm so gonna beat the crap out of that guy!---for those who just have to know what might happen next.Here's a hint for you._**

**Check back soon for the next chapter.**

**-Judge Me Eff You-**


	3. Judge Me Eff You PT1

**Drama Life and Dreams**  
**Ch.3-Judge Me Eff You (part one)**

**Anby:**Here's another chapter of Drama Life and Dreams.READREADREADREADREADREADREAD...please.You are about to  
witness my attempt at humor!

**Last Time:**"Then we all ran out of the house laughing like crazy school girls."

* * *

**Judge Me Eff You**

While in the Mini-van we were still laughing like we were crazy scientist people.Which _is _a little strange.

We were passing Target next to the mall and Axel decided to open the side door of the mini-van.

He, Tidus, and Selphie shouted "ICP, ICP,ICP" to a group of people wearing bandannas and ICP shirts. The group flicked Axel and them off saying a few cuss words here and there. That was our way of making fun of ICP kids.

Tidus and Selphie yelled at them again and they shut the minivan door. The three started laughing again. No more sugar for them.

Finally we made it to the mall.

"So, what's the plan?"Sora asked as we were walking to the mall entrance.

"Beat the hell out of ICP kids." Axel said.

"Hot Topic." Kairi said.

"FYE."Selphie said.

"Arcade." Tidus said.

"And the funnest of all... the Taco Run!"I said lastly.

"What's a Taco Run?"I look over to my left and see Sora looking up at me.

"AHAHAHA!Good one Sora!" I say grabbing my sides and letting out a few laughs.I stop when I see everyone looking at me and at Soras' face.

"Oh dang!He really doesn't know what the Taco Run is?"Wow, I seriously thought he was kidding. Now I feel dumb.

"Well, you'll see soon enough."Sora smiles, showing his teeth, then looks ahead at the mall entrance. That was cute.

**The Mall-----------------------------------------------------------**

Just as we walk into the mall, the ICP kids we saw earlier walk in behind us. They all glare at us in our band shirts and tight pants and laugh.

"What the hell are _you_ looking at?!"Axel says and they start heading towards the food court.

"You better walk away!"Axel just wanted to get himself into another fight.

I don't know why, but he seemed to be good at picking fights.We are the ones who have to stop him from killing his prey all the time. That's what he calls the people he picks fights with, "prey." All of us just ended up saying it eventually too.It's actually pretty stupid if you ask me. It makes him sound like a lion or something.

"Little angry there Axel?"

"Shut up, they were tards."Axel would rather learn to add then to be nice to ICP kids.For some reason he has a really big grudge against them all.

We decided to go to Hot Topic first and then FYE. Two wonderful stores if you ask me.

The mall was really packed today too seeing that it's the weekend.Getting where we wanted was hard. I bumped into at least three people on our way to Hot Topic.They were really dumb about it, telling me to watch where I was going unless I wanted to get the she-ite beaten out of me. Is it me or is that just mean?

"The world is so cruel!!!"

"Stop complaining Riku."Selphie said with a giggle as we were walking into Hot Topic.

"Yet another moment has passed of sheer rudeness!!!" People are so mean!So are the chipmunks at the park.Not my fault I tried to pet a chipmunk.It was really fat and fuzzy and I named him Phillip. Don't ask, it's a long story.

Everyone in the store looked up from what they were doing and stared at me.

Awkwarddddddd...

I smiled and just skipped over to the display of plugs.

Oh yeah!One of my ears is guaged. Hmmm, should have told you that earlier. You were probably wondering why the hell I would be skipping over to a display of plugs.Heh you proabably thought I was some sycho child. That was pretty funneh.

Everyone went back to their browsing and buying as I turned the glass box-thing, with the plugs, around in a circle.

"That one's cool."I don't look up knowing it was Sora. He was looking at the same guage as me. They were flared and had black and white stripes.

I noticed as I turned the glass it made squeaking noises.It was distracting.

"Yeah, I like it.Your snake-bites are pretty sweet." Awkwardness kicked in when Sora first came over here. Since I don't really know him(hmmmm...plus he's hot)it was kinda weird being alone with him. Being alone with people isn't that alien to me, if you get my drift. I don't know why this is any different.

"Thanks." Sora leans forward and puts his face against the glass.

"You like those then?They're pretty sick!" I turn my head to the side and look at Sora.He has really pretty blue eyes. Seriously, why are they so friggin blue...I love it!

"Oh...yeah I do.I'm gonna be broke for a few more days though." That's when I remember I spent all my money the other day. I bought a new Atreyu hoodie and a special edition cd.

"I'll buy it for you." That was nice of him to say.

"No,no,no,no,no. I don't need it today. You don't need to spend your money on me."

"I didn't _ask _you fool, I said I _was _buying it for you." Wow, Sora rocks.That was kinda funneh in a way.

"Heh, okey then! I will make it up to you when I get paid."

"Deal."Sora then got one of the people working to open the glass display and take out the plug. By the time he paid for it everyone is ready to leave.Which sucked because Sora didn't really get to look around since he was with me the whole time.

I see Kairi and Selphie whispering and gigling as we walk over to them.They each had a Hot Topic bag in their hands. It is impossible for them to not buy something if they go to the mall, unless they are broke.

"What did you guys get?"I ask them even though they were allready going to show us.Digging through their bag s they both pull out a shirt.

"I bought a FFTL(From First to Last)shirt."Selphie holds it up so I can see. Kairi does the same thing but with a FATA(From Autumn to Ashes)shirt.You gotta love band shirts.

"And I got a From Autumn to Ashes shirt."Both of them stuff their shirts back into their bags after we look at them.

"Coolio. Sora bought me a new plug since I'm broke. He's just cool like that!"I grab Soras' shoulder pulling him against my side. He was kinda short even though he was around the height of Kairi and Selphie.I am pretty tall though too.It felt funny yet comfortable at the same time.

"Thankies Riku."He says kinda flustered, but smiles and wraps his arm around my waist .Which, I wasn't really expecting him to do. Axel and Tidus come out of the store, though they didn't buy anything.

"I think I have a new best friend. Kairi, I'm sorry, but it's just not working out!"Kairi fake crys and puts her arm over her face.

"Oh Riku!You are so cruel, cruel and dark like your heart!"We all laugh and start walking when Axel and Tidus make their way over to us.

"Fools you took forever and you didn't even buy anything!"Kairi says poking Axel in the cheek.

"Why are you poking me?!It wasn't my fault Tidus decided to try on a pair of ballet flats that were really small for him!"Axel shouts and Tidus only laughs.

"I'm not going to ask."I say. Sora and I were still walking with my arm around his shoulder and his around my waist.

"Come on Sora, lets get away from the weirdos!"We laugh and run ahead of them.

"Yo dog!Did they just ditch us?"Axel says.

"Yo cat! I think they did!" Tidus replies, and looks at Axel.They both run after us and Kair and Selphie just sigh and follow behind them.

* * *

**Anby: I decided to split the trip to the mall up into at least three chapters. The next chapter may be the length of this chapter or longer, depending on if I make it three or two parts.Keep an eye out for the next chapter. It should be out in a few days and there are going to be a few new characters. Thankies for reading!!!If you have any questions just ask and I will awnser them the best I can. I'm not telling you all the details though so mneh!**

**Review please because it makies me happy!**

**Check back soon for the next chapter.**

**-Judge Me Eff You (Part 2)-**


End file.
